Nuevas tradiciones
by cogablack
Summary: Basado en el final de 5x09 "Secret Santa" es mi primer ONE-SHOT sobre esta serie espero que os guste


Después del beso, se sentaron en la mesa, Kate se sentó a su lado después de saludar a Alexis y Martha. Cenaron todos tranquilamente y luego charlaron de varios temas triviales, hasta que a Alexis se levantó.

- Papa, Max, me acaba de enviar un mensaje de que esta abajo esperándome para dar una vuelta antes de que se vaya, ¿puedo bajar?-le preguntó Alexis, con una sonrisa y con ojos suplicantes.

- Venga, corre y no vuelvas muy pronto- le contestó su padre con una sonrisa, abrazando a Kate. La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la puerta.

- Yo creo que me iré a dormir.- dijo Martha mientras se levantaba del sillón y le daba dos besos a cada uno.

- Martha, ¿tan pronto?-le pregunto Kate

- Si, estoy bastante cansada, además he aplazado mis compromisos de esta noche a mañana para poder estar con mi hijo, pero ahora esta bien acompañado. Además, creo que si me quedo, él me acabara echando de alguna forma.-contestó señalando con la cabeza a Castle. Kate rio, Rick negó con la cabeza mientras le deseaba las buenas noches a su madre. Esta se despidió y subió a su habitación.

- Detective Beckett, parece que nos hemos quedado solos.-dijo Rick en susurró, para a continuación morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Kate.

- Eso parece, chico escritor.-le contestó sonriendo y suspirando por las caricias que le hacia Castle. Este se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió dos vasos de vino y lo sirvió.

- Brindemos. Brindemos por la nueva tradición de Navidad, brindemos por nosotros, por ti Kate, que eres increíble.-dijo Rick volviéndose a sentar en el sofá y entregándole la otra copa de vino.

- Espera Castle-le corto ella antes de que acabara el brindis.- también quiero brindar por ti, por todo lo que has hecho por mi, por ayudarme a superarlo todo y por la nueva tradición.- cuando acabo chocaron las copas y bebieron poco a poco, mirándose, mas bien, comiéndose con la mirada.

- Te he mentido, realmente si que te he comprado un regalo.-le dijo Castle a Beckett con un sonrisa traviesa a través de la copa. Ella se atraganto con el vino y empezó a toser, cuando se recuperó, rompió a reír.

- Yo también te he comprado algo Castle.-le respondió. A este se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción.

- ¿Me lo das?-le preguntó con cara de niño pequeño.

- No, te tendrás que esperar a mañana por la mañana.-le contestó con una sonrisa viendo como cambia la cara de su novio a medida que hablaba.

- Y, no hay nada que puede hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión detective Beckett.-le sugirió acercándose a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella solo podía mirar sus ojos, como poco a poco se iban oscureciendo por el deseo.

- Bueno, puede que haya alguna posibilidad, pero le será muy difícil convencerme, además cuando lo consiguiera ya no le haría falta.- le contestó como si nada, aunque ella por dentro estaba que no podía casi ni pensar, tener a Castle, tan pegado a ella, con sus labios que casi se rozaban, con su olor que la trastocaba y sus ojos azules, le era imposible cocentrarse en estas situaciones.

- Realmente, me da igual lo que tarde en conseguirlo.-le susurró muy flojo y con un tono de voz sugerente, áspero y enronquecido por el deseo, y a continuación la besó. Al principio el beso fue lento, solo un contacto, pero transmitía demasiadas cosas como para comprenderlo, a medida que su necesidad de contacto con el otro se iba haciendo mas grande, el beso se hizo mas potente y finalmente sus lenguas tomaron el control, primero fue la lengua de él, que entro el la boca de Beckett con brusquedad, Kate luchó por el control. Se separaron por la falta de aire, las manos de ambos estaban perdidas en el cuerpo del otro, las de Castle estaban metidas dentro de la camisa de ella, acariciándole la espalda y las de Kate, estaban desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Rick. Este empezó a morder, besar y lamer toda la piel expuesta en el cuello de Beckett y ella solo podía jadear, las caricias de él eran increíbles, la atontaban. "_Por dios, como puede conseguir que pierda el sentido en tan poco tiempo, nunca lo entenderé"_ pensó Kate mientras Castle le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa con los dientes y chupaba toda la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, ella por su parte ya le había sacado la camisa y le acariciaba todo el torso y la espalda.

- Castle… para… por favor…-dijo ella pero su cuerpo era completamente contrario a sus palabras.-Para… podría llegar Alexis o bajar Martha y pillarnos así.-mientras pronunciaba las palabras se iba incorporando y volviendo a abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Castle, por su parte estaba estupefacto, no podía creer que Beckett lo dejara así.

- Kate, cariño, Alexis tardara bastante en llegar y mi madre no bajara por que ya se debe imaginar lo que podemos hacer.-le contestó este, volviendo a lanzarse a los labios de ella, pero Kate los esquivó y miro con repulsión a Castle.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que Martha sabe todo lo que hacemos?-le preguntó

- No, Kate cariño, pero me conoce, sabe de lo que soy capaz, además no tendrías que tener mucho pudor, te vio en el armario el primer día.-le contestó Castle con una sonrisa, mientras la cara de Kate se desencajaba de la sorpresa.

- ¿Me vio? Pero como la voy a mirar a la cara, por dios Castle, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no me pareció importante, además no te tienes que preocupar, esta acostumbrada, me ha pillado en muchas ocasiones, algunas mucho peor que la del armario.-le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del sofá y le ofrecía la mano a Kate para ir a la habitación.

- Igualmente, es muy extraño.-mientras decía esto, se levanto y cogió la mano de Castle que la guio hasta la habitación de él. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Castle cerro la puerta, se giró hacia Kate, la cual se estaba sentando en el borde de la cama. Él la miro, estaba preciosa, su camisa mal abrochada, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos verdes almendrados ofuscados por el deseo. "_como he podido ser tan idiota, para estar tanto tiempo a su lado sin intentar nada, pero bueno ahora se tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido" _pensó Castle mientras se deslizaba hacia ella, tumbándola en la cama, con su cuerpo encima y besándola apasionadamente. Kate se dejo hacer, realmente desde que estaba con Castle todo era mejor, él la hacia feliz y se sentía muy cómoda con él.

- Detective Beckett, voy a darle el regalo anticipado.-dijo Castle entre besos.

- ¿Seguro? porque yo no te lo daré hasta mañana.

- Si, porque yo tengo dos regalos y este si te lo doy mañana no quedara tan bien, además no seria decente hacerlo delante de mi madre y de mi hija.-dicho esto Castle se levantó, se dirigió a su comoda y saco un paquete del primer cajón y se lo entregó Kate. Esta lo miro extrañada y abrió el regalo, dentro de la caja había un conjunto de lencería, color rojo. Beckett levantó los ojos y miro a Castle, este tenia su mirada de niño pequeño apunto de hacer una travesura y una sonrisa traviesa. Kate negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó de la cama besando a Castle por el camino.

- Sabes, no sé si me va a ir bien, me lo voy a tener que probar.-dijo Kate con una sonrisa mientras se iba desnudando para entrar al baño a probárselo.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?-preguntó Castle como un niño pequeño. Kate se lo quedo mirando y negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Castle se quedo sentado en la cama embobado, mirando la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido, la puerta de la entrada que se abría, se asomo por la puerta de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejo impactado, Alexis entraba besándose muy acaloradamente con su nuevo novio, Max. Ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que él los estaba mirando, Alexis cerro la puerta de entrada, sonrió a Max, le cogió la mano y se lo llevo escaleras para arriba, a su habitación. Rick se quedo quieto, flipando por lo que acaba de ver, sinceramente tendría que dejar de ver esas situaciones, ya que si sigue así vería todo el proceso de su vida amorosa, empezó a darle vueltas al tema hasta que una tos interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos, al girarse, perdió toda noción de personalidad, racionalidad y de pensamiento, ante él esta la detective Kate Beckett, con un conjunto de lencería rojo muy sexy.

- ¿Me queda bien?-preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, aunque ella sabía que no hacia falta que le contestara, porque por la cara que había puesto Rick, seguro que si. Castle asintió frenéticamente mientras, sus ojos la devoraban. Él acorto las distancias, la beso con pasión, desenfreno, pero sobre todo con mucho amor. Ella le correspondió mientras que de un tirón le quitaba la camisa haciendo que los botones de esta saltaron por todos los lados, a continuación le quito los pantalones, dejándolos en igualdad de condiciones. Castle le quito la parte de arriba del conjunto, mientras la llevaba a la cama y besaba, mordía, lamia y chupaba todo lo que podía, Kate, solo podía gemir. Cuando los dos no pudieron mas, se fundieron en uno, demostrándose con gestos lo mucho que se amaban, con ellos se decían todo lo que con palabras no se atrevían.

Cuando acabaron, se miraron, se abrazaron y se durmieron, así pasaron la noche abrazados y con sonrisas idénticas en la cara y aunque no lo dijeron, fue la mejor noche de Navidad de los dos en toda su vida y esperaban poder repetirla durante muchos años.

A la mañana siguiente, Castle fue el primero en despertarse, se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, se preguntaba si Max habría salido en mitad de la noche o se había quedado a dormir, obtuvo su respuesta mientras preparaba sus famosas tortitas. Cuando vio a Alexis asomar la cabeza por la escalera.

- Buenos días papa.-saludó Alexis en un tono bastante alto y bastante nerviosa.

- Buenos días cariño y feliz navidad.-dijo con una sonrisa

- Si que te has levantado pronto-observo con nerviosismo- ¿y Kate?

- Durmiendo, es que me he desvelado y he dicho voy a hacer el desayuno para todos.-contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- pregúntale a Max, si quiere tostadas.

Alexis movió la cabeza frenéticamente.-Papa, Max no esta aquí-dijo muy nerviosa

- Alexis, cariño os vi llegar ayer y he supuesto que todavía no se ha ido.-La chica solo podía mover la cabeza e ir diciendo incoherencias, entonces hizo una seña con la cabeza y apareció un chico detrás de ella bastante guapo.

- Buenos días Max, ¿te quedaras a desayunar?-preguntó Castle con una sonrisa

- Lo siento, señor Castle, me tengo que ir, mi avión sale dentro de una hora.-contestó muy nervioso.

- Bueno, otra vez será, un placer haberte conocido.

- Hasta otra.-le dio un pequeño beso a Alexis en los labios y se fue corriendo antes de que su suegro le retuviera.

- Papa, ¿lo tenias que invitar a desayunar?-le preguntó la pelirroja

- Solo quería ser buena persona.-le contestó este con una sonrisa-el desayuno ya esta, ves a llamar a la abuela, que yo voy a despertar a Kate.

- Espera papa-Alexis lo cogió del brazo-no dejes escapar a Kate, ella es increíble y te hace bien.

- No te preocupes calabaza, eso no entra en mis planes.-le sonrió y le besó el cabello mientras iba hacia su habitación. Cuando entro en la habitación y vio a Kate tumbada en la cama, solo con una sabana cubriéndole su cuerpo desnudo, quedo maravillado, se sentía tan dichoso por tener a esa mujer a su lado. Se acerco y le beso el rostro.

- Kate, cariño, despierta.- ella abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió.

- Feliz Navidad Castle-le dijo medio dormida antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

- El desayuno esta echo, vístete y vamos a comer.-dijo acercándole su ropa interior y una camiseta suya. Esta se vistió delante de Castle que se la comía con la mirada, luego le cogió de la mano y fue hacia la cocina guiándose por la buena olor. Cuando se sentaron bajo Martha, la cual dio las felices fiestas a la pareja y se sentó con ellos, desayunaron amenamente, Castle recibió felicitaciones por el desayuno, como siempre, y luego llego la hora de los regalos.

- Kate, cariño, yo no te he comprado nada, no sabía que ibas a venir. Lo siento-dijo Martha con un deje de tristeza.

- Yo tampoco te he comprado nada.-le siguió Alexis a su abuela.

- No os preocupéis, yo tampoco sabia que iba a venir, así que solo tengo regalo para Castle.-se sonrieron entre ellas.

- Bueno, yo quiero empezar a repartir los regalos.-dijo Castle emocionado. Cogió una pequeña cajita y se la dio a su madre, eran unos pendientes que había visto hacia mucho y le habían encantado. Luego cogió una caja grande y se la dio a Alexis. La caja contenía un casco de moto.

- Papa, ¿que es esto?

- Bueno estuve pensando, en que regalarte entonces recordé cuando me habías pedido la moto y yo me había negado profundamente, le conté la idea a Kate y ella me acabo de convencer para que te la comprara.

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que tengo una moto?!

- Si.-cuando dijo esto su hija lo rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso hasta el cansancio, mientras susurraba gracias. Luego se separo y fue a besar y abrazar a Kate, por ayudar a convencer a su padre. Cuando se calmó Castle cogió la ultima cajita.

- Kate, esto es un pequeño obsequio que he guardado durante mucho tiempo esperando a encontrar a la persona indicada para dárselo.-le tendió la cajita de terciopelo, cuando lo abrió encontró el anillo mas bonito que había visto nunca. Kate miro a Castle sin saber que decir, se lanzo a él mientras lo besaba con pasión.

- Gracias Rick, es increíble.

- ¿Hijo de donde sacaste ese anillo?-le cuestiono su madre cuando Kate se lo enseño.

- Lo compre cuando era muy joven, cuando estaba en el internado, conocí a una chica que volvía loco, le pedí salir muchas veces y siempre me rechazaba y yo seguía insistiendo. Para ese entonces ya me había echo una pequeña fortuna en el internado y un día que fuimos de excursión lo vi y pensé que le quedaría perfecto a la mujer de mi vida y lo compré, luego cuando llegué al internado, me di cuenta de que la chica no me gustaba lo suficiente como para darle eso tan preciado. Me guarde el anillo, estuve tentado de regalárselo a Meredith, pero sabía que ella no sabría apreciar la importancia de él, cuando estuve con Gina ni lo pensé. Pero luego te conocí a ti Kate y desde el primer momento pensé que si alguien tenia que llevar ese anillo serias tu, porque eres todo lo que me costo el anillo, perseverancia, trabajo, dedicación y amor. Sabía que tu apreciarías lo que significo el anillo y por eso te lo doy.- cuando acabo el relato, las tres mujeres lo abrazaron con fuerza, y Kate lo beso como nunca lo había besado.

A continuación Alexis dio sus regalos, le había comprado un vestido a su abuela y una edición de coleccionista de la película favorita de su padre. Martha le regalo a su nieta unos libros de poesía que ella quería y Rick le regalo un set de camisas nuevas, cuando recibió este regalo Kate y Rick rieron, ya que ambos sabían por que él necesitaba las camisas nuevas.

- Bueno, Rick, realmente mi regalo no es gran cosa.-le tendió una caja, la cual él abrió con ansias, se quedó mirando el contenido, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a Kate y la besó, un simple roce de labios pero que fue uno de los mejores besos que se habían dado. Martha y Alexis que no habían visto el contenido de la caja se inclinaron hacia delante para verlo. Era un juego de llaves, las llaves del apartamento de Beckett con un llavero, era una copia exacta de la placa de policía de Kate, pero que se podía abrir y dentro había una foto de ambos.

- Castle, pensé que ya era hora de que tuvieras tu placa.-le dijo Kate con una sonrisa

- Me encanta en serio, es el mejor regalo que me podrías hacer.- Alexis y Martha no entendían porque unas llaves podían causarle tan emoción a Rick, pero al parecer él si lo entendía, ya que esas llaves tenían un doble fondo, Kate le había la llave de su apartamento, le estaba abriendo su corazón de par en par y eso a él solo podía causarle felicidad. Cogió el vaso de zumo y dijo:

- Brindemos por las nuevas tradiciones.


End file.
